


Time To Die

by Skeletor



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, grasshopper flour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane finds himself a surprise opponent at the wwe summer slam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Die

It was a warm day in the wwe summer slam arena. It was warm because the sun was inside the building. But thats not important. Today, Kane was up for the main heavyweight belt title, but he did not know who he was going against, which is really weird because this stuff is scripted.  
He walks out onto the mat, the cheers deafening. Not deafening to him of course, he's hells favorite demon. The lights are blinding, and then he sees him. His opponent. Hugh Dancy, the actor. A real actor, not a wrestler.  
"Hello kane, I am here to WRECK YOUR SHITTY SHIT"  
Kane scoFFED at this puny mans meager threat. If anyone was going to be wrecking anyone's shitty shit, it would be him.  
"Mr. Dancy, I should warn you that I am the ultimate SHIT WRECKER u fuckboi"  
"How DARE you"  
It was at this moment that "in the end" by linkin park started playing on the loudspeakers. Kane knew. It was on.  
He punched Hugh dancy in the face, only to find intense pain happening in his hand are where he punched hugh.  
Hugh chuckled that anime antagonist chuckle "my bones and muscles are made of pure MILK, the hardest substance known to man"  
Kane couldn't believe it. That's too hard.  
Kane knew what he had to do  
"Hugh, you give me no choice. I mUST fuck you to win"  
"You wouldn't"  
"I would I just said I would"  
Kane then grabbed hugh by the arm hairs, pinning him to the mat. Hugh shrieked in scaredness  
"Dont go in dry u animal"  
Kane giggled "I wouldnt do that, I have here some cricket flour, its gluten free"  
"But it's..powdery. Its not even liquid"  
"I don't give a Fuck, its a healthy alternative to wheat gluten"  
He took out his completely flaccid penis, covered in cricket flour,  and shoved it in hugh dancys moist cloaca.  
Hugh dancy screamed in EXTACY mmh  
Kane did not achieve erect status in his penile region, fucking hugh with his huge flaccid dick, which was already 30 pounds long. Hugh didnt care. He thirsted for kanes crickety flaccid penjius.  
Hugh finally came. He came and came, but only a single tear leaked from his crying cloaca.  
Kane ripped hugh off of his dick, and flung him into john cenas dumbass gay face. John cena died upon impact. The crowd went wild.  
Kane left the stage. He needed to buy more cricket flour.


End file.
